Twins Day
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Cerita singkat si kembar ketika berulang tahun. / SEVENTEEN FF / twin!SoonHoon


Title: Twins Day

Character: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start!**

Dua laki-laki yang memiliki wajah nyaris serupa tengah berdiri berhadapan di lorong yang memisahkan kamar mereka berdua.

" _Kawi_ _bawi_ _bo_!"

" _Kawi_ _bawi_ _bo_!"

" _Kawi_ _bawi_ _bo_!"

Kalimat yang sama terus diucapkan berkali-kali oleh mereka berdua dan baru berhenti ketika salah satunya berteriak, " _Yuhu_! Aku menang!" dan dia langsung memeluk orang di depannya erat-erat, "Persiapkan ruanganmu dengan baik, adik kesayanganku!"

"Lepas, Soonyoung bodoh!"

"Jangan kasar pada kakakmu, Jihoon!"

"Tidak ada minum-minum, aku tak ingin kamarku berantakan!" teriak Jihoon kesal ketika ingat Soonyoung yang tidak kuat minum tapi sering merengek minta minum bersama.

"Memang tidak. Sudahlah, sekarang persiapkan kebutuhan kita nanti malam. Oke?"

"Kamu mau apa?" tanya Jihoon memberi penawaran. Sebagai pihak yang kamarnya akan digunakan, dia juga yang harus menyiapkan makanan.

" _Kokoya? Cola?_ Aku rasa hanya itu."

"Oke, tapi ayamnya kamu yang bayar."

"Kenapa aku? Kan kamu yang menawari. Jadi kamu juga yang membayar."

"Aku tidak punya uang!"

"Bohong."

"Kalau begitu besok traktir aku. Bagaimana?"

" _Call!_ "

Perdebatan tidak penting itu akhirnya selesai. Ya, tidak penting karena ujungnya mereka sepakat untuk saling membelikan makan satu sama lain yang tentunya sama-sama mengurangi nominal uang yang mereka miliki.

Mereka pun berbalik, membuka pintu kamar masing-masing dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Oh, ya!" seru salah satu dari mereka, yang lebih muda tepatnya sebelum menutup pintu rapat-rapat, dia berbalik, "Pulang jam berapa?"

"Setengah sembilan aku sudah di rumah," sahut si kakak.

Itulah Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Mereka terlahir sebagai kembar identik. Tapi tak sulit menemukan perbedaan mereka, Jihoon lebih pendek dari Soonyoung, terpaut sekitar 12 cm. Cukup mudah dibedakan bukan? Mereka juga punya sifat yang bertolak belakang. Soonyoung suka sekali tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tertawa. Dia sosok ceria yang menebarkan virus bahagia untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sedang Jihoon, dia jarang tersenyum padahal senyumnya sangat manis. Dia pribadi yang tenang dan serius. Jika bekerja sama dengannya harus tetap fokus kalau tidak ingin dibentak olehnya.

* * *

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua begini?" tanya Soonyoung yang begitu masuk kamar langsung menyerbu ayam goreng yang sudah disiapkan Jihoon.

"Aku tidak ingat," jawab Jihoon yang masih fokus pada komputer di hadapannya.

"Apa sejak aku mendapat pekerjaan ya? Lima bulan?"

"Mungkin."

"Ya, Jihoon! Hentikan dulu pekerjaanmu. Aku ingin mengobrol dengan adikku," Soonyoung merengek ketika tahu Jihoon menanggapi setengah hati saat diajak bicara.

"Sebentar, hanya tinggal menyimpan."

Soonyoung pun sabar menunggu sembari memakan tepung garing yang membungkus ayam gorengnya dan menyisakan bagian daging untuk adiknya.

"Siapa yang mulai lebih dulu?" tanya Jihoon yang sudah mendudukkan diri di samping Soonyoung.

"Aku. Kamu ingin aku cerita dari mana?"

"Setelah libur musim panas."

"Kenapa tidak waktu libur musim panas saja. Libur musim panas itu bagian paling menyenangkan."

Jihoon hanya memutar mata malas. Dia pun berujar, "Untuk apa kamu menceritakannya kalau kita menghabiskan waktu liburan itu bersama."

"Tapi itu menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja menyenangkan bagimu ketika si kuda sialan itu membuatku malu. Bahkan aku tidak tertarik padanya."

Kalau ingat liburan tahun lalu, Jihoon merasa kesal dan malu.

Jadi waktu itu Jihoon mengajak teman-temannya ke rumah untuk membahas proyek untuk perayaan _Chuseok_. Kebetulan Soonyoung juga ada di rumah. Hingga setelahnya Soonyoung memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan terkait pemuda pemilik senyum lebar yang kata Soonyoung sangat memesona. Dan jujur saja Jihoon tak begitu dekat dengan pemuda yang dimaksud, hanya sekadar tahu kalau pemuda itu adalah salah satu _vocal_ _trainer_ di agensi tempatnya bekerja. Karena satu tempat kerja, jadilah Jihoon diminta oleh Soonyoung untuk mencari tahu apa yang disukai oleh Lee Seokmin, sampai-sampai pemuda mungil itu dikira suka dengan Seokmin. Ya, tentu saja Jihoon langsung marah-marah setelahnya, hingga mengungkapkan bahwa yang suka Seokmin itu Soonyoung. Tapi dia juga bahagia karena ternyata Seokmin juga tertarik dengan Soonyoung.

"Oke-oke, maafkan aku untuk hal itu. Apakah ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu belakangan? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Jihoon hanya melengos ketika mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia tak mau membahas masalah asmara. Soonyoung yang menyadari perubahan sikap Jihoon mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Baiklah, kita lupakan tentang liburan musim panas. Haruskah aku bercerita tentang pekerjaanku? Murid-muridku yang lebih pantas jadi adik atau kekasihku?"

"Serius ingin mengencani anak SMA? Mau dijadikan apa kuda idiot itu?"

Soonyoung merengut mendengar tanggapan dari Jihoon. "Aku tidak bilang ingin mengencani mereka, tapi kalau dilihat dari segi umur mereka masih pantas jadi kekasihku."

"Aku harap kamu tidak terlalu baik pada mereka."

"Kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung bingung.

"Aku yakin di antara mereka pasti ada yang menyukaimu. Bisa saja mereka patah hati saat tahu guru kesayangannya sudah punya kekasih. Jangan buat remaja-remaja itu galau, Soon."

"Haha.. Tenang saja, mereka tahu kok kalau aku sudah punya kekasih."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Tapi, Jihoonie bukankah kamu setiap hari bertemu gadis-gadis cantik? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan setiap hari? Aku produser, bukan _vocal_ _trainer_. Aku jarang ke agensi dan aku bertemu mereka hanya saat proses rekaman saja."

"Tetap saja kamu bertemu dengan _idol_ yang cantik-cantik itu. Aku sungguh penasaran denganmu. Apa kamu tidak tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Tidak."

"Wah, padahal mereka kan dipuja banyak orang. Masa kamu yang dekat tidak tertarik. Jangan-jangan kamu berkencan dengan salah satu dari mereka."

Jihoon hanya memandang dengan wajah malas, dia pikir Soonyoung akan berhenti menanyakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kisah asmaranya. "Sudah spekulasinya, Tuan?"

"Hehe... Oke, maaf," Soonyoung menjawab dengan tawa hamsternya. Mengambil sepotong ayam goreng dan kembali menggigiti tepung yang membungkus ayam gorengnya. "Sekarang kamu."

"Ha? Secepat itu?"

"Entah kenapa aku bingung ingin cerita apa."

"Sebenarnya dari tadi aku berpikir ingin cerita apa. Tahu sendiri rutinitasku hanya di depan alat musik dan komputer."

"Apa saja. Tentang teman kerja, penyanyi yang bekerja sama denganmu, sahabatmu, sahabat kita. Selama setahun ini pasti banyak yang terjadi kan?"

"Ah, aku ingat!"

Soonyoung tersenyum ketika Jihoon berseru, memandang penuh ketertarikan pada si mungil. Namun berganti tatapan bingung saat Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku tadi bertemu Wonwoo, dan dia menyerahkan ini padaku," ucap Jihoon yang kembali dengan dua buah kotak berwarna tosca, masing-masing kotak bertuliskan nama penerimanya.

"Apa isinya?"

"Aku juga belum membuka milikku."

" _Couple_ lagi? Astaga!" teriak mereka bersamaan ketika membuka kotak pemberian Wonwoo. Di masing-masing kotak ada sebuah _hoodie_ lucu bergambar tokoh kartun terkenal.

"Eung, sepertinya kali ini dia salah pilih."

"Ha?" tanya Soonyoung bingung.

"Harusnya ini untuk kalian berdua."

Soonyoung makin bingung.

"Kalian kan sering bertengkar kalau bertemu, seperti Tom dan Jerry."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Jihoon, Soonyoung jadi kesal sendiri. "Ei, itu sih dia saja yang sering mengajak ribut."

"Dan lihatlah warnanya! Pink? Apa anak itu masih waras?"

"Sudahlah, Jihoon. Terima saja. Aku rasa belakangan dia memang aneh."

Ratapan mereka tentang hadiah aneh dari sang sahabat terhenti ketika mereka mendengar sebuah suara.

 _Twinkle twinkle little star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

Dan berlanjut dengan dentingan piano saja.

"Sudah waktunya," bisik keduanya. Mereka pun mengatupkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata, berdoa kepada Tuhan. Selesai berdoa, keduanya saling melempar senyuman hangat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Soonyoungie!" seru Jihoon kemudian. Dia pun merentangkan kedua tangan meminta Soonyoung datang dan memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, Jihoonie."

"Aku menyayangimu," ucap Jihoon pelan. "Jangan sakit lagi," doa yang sama kembali terucap di tahun yang terus berganti.

"Tidak akan," Soonyoung menjawab dengan pasti setelah pelukan mereka terlepas, diikuti gelengan untuk meyakinkan sosok di hadapannya. Tapi yang diperolehnya malah mata merah menahan tangis menatapnya penuh rasa khawatir. "Hei, jangan menangis. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Jangan sedih lagi," ucap Soonyoung berusaha menenangkan, tapi malah tangis Jihoon pecah saat itu juga.

Tanpa berkata, Soonyoung kembali memeluk Jihoon. Hingga beberapa waktu Jihoon belum bisa berhenti menangis. Kilas balik beberapa tahun silam berputar dalam pikirannya. Ketika saudara yang sangat disayanginya kehilangan mimpinya dan hampir meregang nyawa akibat sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas.

"Kenapa kamu melakukannya lagi? Bukankah tahun lalu kamu bilang tidak akan melakukannya lagi?" tanya Soonyoung ketika merasa Jihoon sudah jauh lebih tenang. Matanya melirik jam berbentuk kucing di atas meja sebelum kembali berucap, "Kamu menangis terlalu lama. Karena hari sudah berganti, selamat ulang tahun. Aku tetap jadi yang pertama kan?"

"Terima kasih. Ya, kamu yang pertama," ucap Jihoon sambil menunduk. Malu menunjukkan wajah memerah habis menangis.

"Ah, adikku manis sekali," ucap Soonyoung gemas sembari kembali memeluk saudaranya.

Begitulah cara si kembar beda tanggal lahir itu merayakan ulang tahun mereka. Tidak ada kue penuh krim dengan lilin-lilin kecil di atasnya. Tidak ada pesta besar dengan mengundang banyak orang. Hanya saling bertukar cerita untuk menanti ulang tahun mereka ditemani makanan kesukaan keduanya.

 **END**

* * *

Akhirnya rilis juga nih ff yang hampir terkubur di antara file ff lainnya. Seperti yang aku katakan entah kepada siapa (aku lupa) bahwa aku akan publish ff twin!SunHun di bulan Juni. Alasannya ya ini, Special Hoshi Birthday. Ada satu lagi sih, bulan depan tapi.

#PRINCEHOSHIDAY

Happy birthday buat Mas Ochi yang sipit, embul pipinya, ngegemesin kek hamster, dan tentunya selalu menawan dimataku. Yang bikin aku demen sama sebong. Yang sering jadi main cast ff-ku bareng Mas Uji. Wish u all the best, ya Mas Hoshi-ku sayang. Love you~ ❤❤❤

Untuk para pembaca, terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik, saran, komentar silakan disampaikan.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

150617


End file.
